Cecil Balkey
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Jellyfish |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | New Metro City, CA |- | Species/Race: | Human/Jellyfish Hybrid |- | Height: | 1.9 meters |- | Weight: | 155 pounds |- | Hair Color: | White (Formerly Black) |- | Eye Color: | Purple (Formerly Green) |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Fenrook Penitentiary |- | Allies: | Gordon Raines Henry Holton |- | Enemies: | Colin Cain |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Bio-Man (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Bio-Man 2 Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion |} *''This article is for the character. For the Vengeance version, see here.'' Cecil Balkey, also known by his alter-ego Jellyfish, is a fictional supervillain created by Justin Wolfe and a major antagonist of Bio-Man 2. His hometown is New Metro City, CA. Cecil was a scientist working on a project to grant humans immunity to certain types of venom. The deadline for the project was shortened, and Cecil decided to rush into human trials to get it done. He injected himself with what he thought was the antidote serum to the venom of the Man-O-War, but instead accidentally injected himself with the Man-O-War DNA used to make the antidote. Using a Cybernetic Human Enhancement and some poison-tipped whips he created, he became the Jellyfish. The Legacy of Cecil Balkey *''Bio-Man 2'' *''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' Name origin Cecil's name has no real origin. Appearance Cecil is a 6'3" Caucasian male of Scottish descent. He has oily black hair styled in a horrible comb-over, green eyes, and a long pointed nose. He sports a black mustache-goatee combo. He generally wears a white lab coat, gray slacks, and black dress shoes. After becoming Jellyfish, his skin turns purple with pink veins; both his skin and veins glow. His eyes also turn purple and his hair turns white. He wears a special Cybernetic Human Enhancement that allows him to store Venom Grenades and venom-filled syringes. Personality Cecil, in his normal human form, is generally very stressed. He secretly hates his bosses and dreams of one day becoming their boss. He has basically been ignored and hated his entire life, due to his strange appearance, even so far back as being mocked in elementary school. He is very misanthropic, but is also very cowardly, so he is often intimidated by everyone. Once he becomes Jellyfish, he goes insane and is smart enough to realize that he finally has the power to take revenge. He also loses his cowardly nature, and hatches a plan to poison the entire city. Abilities Cecil, while not an actual ability, glows in the dark and has an immunity to toxins. His real abilities come from his Cybernetic Human Enhancement. He has syringes full of jellyfish venom that he can fire from a large gun that is generally holstered to his back. He also has poisonous smoke bombs that he holsters to his belt. His main weapons are a pair of poisonous barb-tipped whips that resemble jellyfish tentacles. Gallery Jellyfish.jpg|Artwork JellyfishWhip.jpg|Jellyfish's Whip VenomGrenade.jpg|Venom Grenade|link=Venom Grenade Category:Characters Category:Bio-Man Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Scientists Category:Toshiko Games Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Mutants Category:Insane Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Bio-Man 2 Characters Category:Bio-Man 2 Bosses